


Caught

by DevilJesus



Category: AB6IX, MxM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Because Donghyun also loved the heart-pounding thrill of being on the verge of getting caught without actually getting caught.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringo_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/gifts).



Donghyun really tried to focus. He made an honest attempt to keep up with the conversation in front of him, but it was hard to concentrate. Especially when his boyfriend was looking sexy as hell across the room. 

He couldn’t help it when his eyes just gravitated Youngmin’s way. It was impossible to ignore the way his boyfriend’s black hair shined under the living room lights. Donghyun just wanted to run his fingers through the silky locks and pull. And the way his toned body filled out his pure white jumper. Donghyun so desperately wanted to pull it off him as Youngmin’s plump lips formed his name.

Then there was the way Youngmin’s throat moved so enticingly delicious as he swallowed. Donghyun wanted to breathe hot anticipation against his boyfriend’s pale neck. A neck that was clean of recent sin. Free of marks. Clear of any sign Donghyun had ever been there.

He was going to have to do something about that.

Donghyun didn’t even want to get started on how tight Youngmin’s skinny jeans were. Actually, that was a lie. Donghyun did want to get started on how his boyfriend’s pants were basically a second skin, cupping his ass in a way that damn near made him jealous.

It should be him gripping Youngmin’s ass like that.

But Donghyun wasn’t only looking over at Youngmin because he was the best work of art ever created. No, that wasn’t the only reason. It was also because his cute, socially inept boyfriend was attempting small talk, and god… Donghyun really just wanted to save him.

He could tell Youngmin was uncomfortable by the way he discreetly nibbled on the inside of his bottom lip. Indiscernible to anyone who wasn’t accustomed to Youngmin’s behaviour. Luckily for Donghyun, he’d been deeply enamored with the subject for quite some time, so he was familiar with all of his boyfriend’s little tells.

Donghyun noticed everything.

Well, everything except that his best friend had been in love with him. Thank god Youngmin came out and finally said it, confessing to him almost four months ago. Otherwise they’d probably still be trying to keep their feelings in check, in the hopes of not ruining their friendship.

It all seemed so silly looking back on it.

Donghyun sighed dreamily, watching Youngmin’s eyebrows furrow ever so slightly as his eyes flickered away from the person he was talking to. Those captivating chocolate eyes swept across the room, seemingly looking for an escape.

Donghyun was more than happy to oblige.  
“Ah, excuse me.” Donghyun bowed politely to the people he had been talking to, then walked away. Straight toward his boyfriend.

Youngmin’s bewitching gaze caught Donghyun as he walked over, causing a lopsided smile to curl onto Donghyun’s face. As soon as he was within reach of his boyfriend, he snaked an arm around Youngmin’s lithe waist, smiling at him with half lidded eyes.

He dipped his tongue out to wet his lips before speaking up, not missing how Youngmin’s eyes followed the movement religiously. 

“Hey, Hyung.” Donghyun addressed his boyfriend then looked to the boy he had been conversing with. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to have to steal Youngminnie-Hyung away for a moment.”

“Oh, not at all.” He smiled, then looked back to Youngmin. “I’ll give you his information later, so you can ask him all the questions you may have.”

Youngmin nodded at him, bowing his head politely. “Thanks.”

Donghyun led them away from their crowded living room, full of Daehwi’s guests. Leave it to the cheery guy with an infectious attitude of positivity to have made a bunch of friends, then inviting said friends to a large get together at their apartment.

Donghyun smirked as he held Youngmin close, pulling him in by the waist. “Getting some other guy’s information, huh? Should I be worried?” He teased.

Youngmin huffed a laugh. “I think I’m pretty content with the boyfriend I have now.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” Donghyun grinned as he waggled his brows.

Youngmin shook his head, smiling. “I really don’t know how I made it seem like I was interested in speaking with a Business major. But good news. He seemed pretty interested in our Daehwi.”

“Amazing Hyung by day, accidental wingman by night. You are truly a blessing to Daehwi. And me.” Donghyun gave Youngmin a quick kiss on his cheek as they walked through the hallway, passing other college students deep in conversation.

Out the corner of his eye, Donghyun could see Youngmin’s cheeks lifting with a cute, satisfied smile. A slight blush dusted across his face.

He really did get easily embarrassed over the smallest gestures of sweetness. But Donghyun loved it. He figured it was really fortunate that he was such a romantic, because getting to see Youngmin’s soft, pale cheeks darken with a heated blush was extremely satisfying.

Donghyun stopped them in front of his bedroom door, looking up at his boyfriend with a smirk on his lips and a heat in his half lidded eyes. “I have a proposition for you.”

Youngmin blinked at him with those beautiful lashes of his. “Oh?” The pout of his full lips lingered on the feeling of the word, making Donghyun’s insides flip.

Donghyun slowly bit his bottom lip before answering. “Yeah.” He leaned down to purr in his boyfriend’s ear. “How about we disappear from the party for a little bit?”

“And why should we do that?” Youngmin whispered back, playing along as he wrapped his arms loosely around Donghyun’s shoulders.

A satisfied shiver ran through Donghyun. 

“Because I have it on good authority that you hate small talk.” He slowly buried his nose in Youngmin’s throat and breathed in, smelling his boyfriend’s mixture of sweet fragrance and him. “And I really, really want to fuck you.” He breathed, exhaling slowly.

He heard Youngmin swallow thickly before responding in a low, excited voice. “And what about all the people in our apartment right now?”

Donghyun smiled as he whispered. “I guess you’ll just have to be quiet.” He pressed a kiss to Youngmin’s earlobe, causing his boyfriend to release a quiet murmur of pleasure at the contact.

Youngmin didn’t say anything else. He just grabbed Donghyun’s hand and pulled him into his room, closing the door behind them. Donghyun opened his mouth to express his approval, but Youngmin claimed his lips before any words were able to spill out.

Donghyun melted against his boyfriend’s touch, eagerly pressing him into his bedroom door in order to feel more. 

Youngmin was as pliant as he was aggressively needy, letting Donghyun guide him where he wanted while refusing for there to be any space between them. Donghyun revelled in his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

The adrenaline of knowing there were people right outside their door coursed through them, setting sparks off in their abdomens and making their breaths strained with excitement. They could easily get caught. Someone could hear them. Or walk in. Or Daehwi could come looking for them.

It was thrilling. 

Their lips moved against each other’s sloppily as mouths made way for tongues. There wasn’t time to care about the saliva coating their kisses. It wasn’t something that ever bothered the couple anyway.

Zealous hands raced over well-acquainted bodies. Focused fingers found their way to shirt hems, tugging and pulling to fulfill the immediate urge to get them off. As naked torsos pressed flush against one another, Donghyun gripped Youngmin’s hips, earning him a moan of approval.

Donghyun bit his boyfriend’s bottom lip before he leaned back with an impish grin. “Uh, uh.” He shook his head. “Naughty. What if someone heard us?” Donghyun teased.

He watched his boyfriend’s chocolate eyes darken at his words. “Fucking let them.” Youngmin’s chest heaved with arousal as he leaned forward to acquire Donghyun’s lips once again.

But Donghyun leaned further away, dropping his hands from Youngmin entirely.

Youngmin was, understandably, not happy. He openly pouted at the loss of contact, unable to really care about anything other than the absence of his boyfriend’s hands. “Why?” Youngmin frowned.

Donghyun looked amused as his hot gaze took in Youngmin’s soft abs and chest and his defined arms. The always shy blush remained on the top of his cheeks. 

“You need to be quiet.” Donghyun leaned in again, unable to resist the magnetism that was his boyfriend. He was close enough for Youngmin to feel his hot breath, but just far enough so they weren’t touching. “I love that beautiful voice of yours Hyung, but let’s try not to be our usual vocal selves, alright?”

Youngmin let go of a frustrated sigh, but was prepared to obey. Because he also loved the heart-pounding thrill of being on the verge of getting caught without actually getting caught. “Fine.”

“Good.” Donghyun praised and closed the distance, kissing Youngmin deep.

They resumed with increased fervor. Donghyun eagerly swiped his tongue against Youngmin’s as their lips worked passionately. As much as he wanted to moan himself, he held back. 

The instrumental music Daehwi had put on wasn’t loud enough to drown out any decently loud sounds coming from Donghyun’s room.

The walls were, after all, annoyingly thin.

But Donghyun allowed for the low pants of approval escaping them. They weren’t that loud, and it wasn’t like Donghyun could even stop the noises of pleasure. It was nearly impossible not to do. He couldn’t help how Youngmin’s wandering hands sent his stomach flipping with an insatiable heat.

His boyfriend’s splayed fingers roamed over Donghyun’s skin until he reached the nape of his neck. Youngmin threaded his hands through Donghyun’s hair, getting enough of his brunette locks between his fingers, and gently pulled. 

Donghyun released Youngmin’s mouth to follow his boyfriend’s grip with his mouth open. He faced his ceiling with a regretful, yet blissful, half lidded stare. In that moment, he was quite upset that he decided on the no moaning rule. He was going to have to revise that, because god damn. Donghyun didn’t think he could survive Youngmin’s touch without expressing his pleasure.

He released a low, heavy breath, then lowered his face to gaze at his sexy boyfriend. “Okay,” he swallowed. “How about no loud moaning?”

Youngmin raised a brow. “Oh, now you want to change the rules.” He smirked as he ran his nails up along Donghyun’s scalp.

Donghyun felt a shiver run through him.  
He bit his lip and batted his lashes. “Please?”

Youngmin rolled his eyes, he let go of a breath. “I mean, yeah. Obviously.” He smiled at him. Donghyun grinned and started kissing all over his boyfriend’s beautifully flushed face. “H-hey,” Youngmin held back his laugh. “Donghyunnie, please. Focus?”

Donghyun pulled away to smile down at him. “Right. Of course.”

He met Youngmin’s lips once again and they started their rhythm of give and take. They were both eager to fulfill the other’s wants and needs. Desire coursing through them as Donghyun’s room filled with the heat of their bodies.

Every breath Donghyun took in was all Youngmin, and he couldn’t get enough. 

He was getting increasingly hard with every swipe of their tongues. His cock throbbing with the heat Youngmin provided. He needed to feel the pressure of his boyfriend against him. Desperately.  
Donghyun grasped Youngmin’s hips once again and used his grip to pull his boyfriend close. He kissed him deeply as he rutted against him. Incredibly low, breathy moans escaped them both. Especially as Youngmin pushed back with his own strength, increasing the pressure.

Donghyun quickly moved his lips to his boyfriend’s known sensitive skin. His teeth were aching to kiss the muscle of Youngmin’s sweet, slender neck. Youngmin eagerly complied, stretching his head to the side to give Donghyun easier access.

Starting right below Youngmin’s ear, Donghyun left sweet, tantalizing kisses in between the light dragging of his teeth. He teased him with light grazing until Youngmin started squirming with the anticipation.

Donghyun smiled against Youngmin’s pale neck before finally sinking his teeth in. 

Youngmin arched into it and Donghyun embraced his smooth back, keeping him close. There was no shirt for Youngmin to grasp, so he dug his nails into Donghyun’s back to ground himself.

It hurt. Donghyun always liked the feeling of Youngmin’s strong grasps as he held on for dear life, but there was something intoxicating about his sharp hold. A broken moan escaped his lips as the pain turned to pleasure.

He had to remind himself to be fairly quiet. 

All there was between them and the other students in their home was the slab of wood Donghyun had Youngmin pushed up against. He took in a slow breath before releasing his tight hold around Youngmin’s figure.

As he stood straight up, he could feel the strain in his pants. It was almost painful in his jeans. Youngmin’s eyes flickered down at Donghyun’s slight wince. His chocolate eyes returned to Donghyun’s with an amused arousal.

“Want me to give you a hand?” Youngmin asked in a husky tone.

Donghyun licked his lips as he contemplated the thought for a moment. He searched his boyfriend’s lustful eyes and found himself smirking. “Yeah. Hyung, turn around.” He whispered back.

Youngmin was slightly taken aback, but his face quickly disappeared as Donghyun took his hips and spun him around. Youngmin’s chest was pressed flat against the door as his hands were splayed on either side of him, keeping his balance. That pert ass of his was arched out in those wonderfully tight jeans. On full display for Donghyun.

He pressed his chest against Youngmin’s back as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend once again. “This okay, Hyung?” Donghyun asked low in his ear.

“Y-yeah.” Youngmin swallowed thickly and sucked in a breath as Donghyun’s hands found the front of his pants.

Donghyun palmed Youngmin’s length, breathing hotly on his neck as he felt him. He was getting too excited, so he quickly moved to taking off his boyfriend’s skinny jeans. Feeling the cold metal between his fingers, Donghyun began to undo the fastenings that kept his hands from touching his boyfriend fully.

He left Youngmin’s back to properly strip him of his pants, not missing his boyfriend’s whimper at the loss of warmth. He pulled them all the way off before he rewarded the elder boy with his touch once again. His strong hands slid over Youngmin’s waist then down and around to where his cock had sprung free from the pant’s confinement.

Youngmin choked on his moan as Donghyun wrapped a hand around him. His slit was already leaking precum as Donghyun swiped his thumb over the head. Youngmin shuddered and looked over his shoulder, giving Donghyun a beautiful sight. His bottom lip was caught in between his teeth in a desperate pout as his heated and half lidded chocolate eyes pleaded with Donghyun.

Donghyun exhaled with arousal at his boyfriend’s expression. He was willing to give Youngmin anything and everything for that look. For the chance to please him. To make him moan his name over and over.

Quietly, of course.

But then again, Donghyun just wanted to say fuck it. He wanted to hear his boyfriend’s sounds of approval. He wanted to feel Youngmin’s sobs of pleasure racking throughout his body. He wanted to thrust into his boyfriend with unrestricted movements that would no doubt create the noise they were so carefully trying to restrain.

Unfortunately, he knew those things would get them caught.

Donghyun was definitely having a love-hate relationship with intimate times during a party. But Youngmin thrived on the possibility of getting caught. He was kinky, that cute boyfriend of his. So he’d keep himself in check. For him.

Donghyun leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek sweetly before dragging his teeth over his shoulder, biting down as he gripped Youngmin’s cock firmer. Being so close to his boyfriend’s mouth provided Donghyun’s ears with a wonderfully muffled moan.

Youngmin was really enjoying the excitement of their naughty escapade. And his face wasn’t the only thing that provided the proof. Donghyun could see how the adrenaline and arousal was working. Not only pulsing through their veins, but also their groins. He could feel Youngmin throb in his hand with the thrill of it all.

Donghyun held his boyfriend with a steady and sure grip, slowly working him up and down as he pressed his own constrained hardness to Youngmin’s plush ass. He revelled in the way his boyfriend was eager to push back, increasing the pressure. 

Fuck, he really needed his pants off.

And his cock inside his boyfriend.

Donghyun kissed his newest mark on Youngmin’s throat, then released him to retrieve the lube from his bedside table. 

He somehow managed to free himself from his pants as well before returning to his naked boyfriend.

He busied his mouth with kissing along Youngmin’s lean back as his hands were warming the lube and working it onto his fingers and stiff cock. Donghyun licked a trail up between Youngmin’s shoulder blades as he discarded the container and used his free hand to grip his boyfriend’s beautiful ass.

Youngmin sucked in a breath through his teeth and Donghyun could tell he was more than ready to feel him. As much as Donghyun’s own cock ached with the thought, he had to prepare his boyfriend first. He always did enjoy the way he could make Youngmin squirm on his fingers.

Donghyun spread Youngmin’s ass so his slick fingers could easily find his hole. Youngmin exhaled hotly as Donghyun started massaging him, then stretching him with practiced ease. They were both eager to feel the pressure, so Donghyun didn’t waste any time. He prepped Youngmin as thoroughly as he could while working with haste.

But it still wasn’t enough to satiate his boyfriend’s urgency.

“Donghyunnie.” A desperate whine of his name slipped off Youngmin’s tongue. “I need you to fuck me.” He ordered, nearly begging.

Donghyun groaned with arousal and slipped his fingers out of Youngmin’s ass to make way for his cock. It was already slick with the lube so it easily slid between Youngmin’s cheeks. He pressed the head of his leaking cock to his boyfriend’s entrance, about to ask if he was ready, but Youngmin was always so impatient.

As soon as he felt Donghyun’s length against his stretched entrance, he pushed back with an eager force. They both let out broken moans and breathy pants. 

Youngmin arched back, pushing further off the door, to take Donghyun in all the way.

Donghyun instinctively grasped his naughty boyfriend’s hips, gripping them strongly to ground himself. The pressure was intoxicating. He could feel the wonderful pulsing of Youngmin around him. It was enough to make him lightheaded. 

Youngmin released a whine of pleasure at the feel, and Donghyun swallowed before he eagerly started thrusting into his soft ass. Donghyun’s stomach muscles clenched from the arousal and exertion. He used the grip he had on the elders hips to control the pace and pull him in even closer.

Youngmin was all breathy pants as Donghyun worked into him, pushing him against the door with low thuds. It was probably risky to do such a thing, but Donghyun couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Youngmin quickly noticed and fixed the issue, pushing himself off the door completely and using his hands to keep himself held up. Looking incredibly open for Donghyun.

He enjoyed the view of Youngmin’s swaying black hair and heaving sweat glistened back. It was incredibly sensual, turning him on even more. Donghyun watched his boyfriend’s body shudder with delight as he thrusted into him. He leaned forward to press into him further. Incredibly deep.

They both nearly cried out with the sensation, but were good to control their noises. Not wanting any disturbance of their current activity. 

Donghyun’s angle made it easy for him to hit against Youngmin’s prostate, making his boyfriend gasp and writhe with pleasure.

Youngmin was eager and pliant to his thrusts. He let Donghyun take control and rut into him with an exhilarating force. He had pressed off the door in order to feel all of Donghyun inside him and to quiet their noises, but he was bent even further forward now, hands still splayed against the door to keep himself up as Donghyun fucked into him.

Donghyun could tell the elder was having a hard time keeping quiet. Especially now that he kept hitting against the spot that made him really go crazy. He didn’t give a fuck about the guests anymore. If Youngmin wanted to let out his moans, Donghyun wasn’t going to complain. They didn’t even have to go back out and face the crowd. They could stay in Donghyun’s room all night long, fucking.

“Go ahead.” Donghyun purred in Youngmin’s ear. “Let them hear that pretty little voice of yours, Youngminnie-Hyung.”

But Youngmin just lowly whimpered. Struck with the hard decision to stay quiet, knowing he only moaned for Donghyun’s ears.

“Oh? You wanna keep it just for me?” Donghyun smirked at Youngmin with a blazing heat. His boyfriend looked over his shoulder once again to give Donghyun those pretty, desperate eyes of his. “Fuck. Hyung. You’re so beautiful. So good.” Donghyun praised him as he tried to control his own moans.

He slid one of his arms up Youngmin’s torso to hold him across his chest.

Donghyun used the new grip to pull Youngmin back, making him arch even further, so he could reward his boyfriend with a deep kiss. The angle seemed to excite Youngmin as he moaned into Donghyun’s mouth with satisfaction. 

Donghyun thrusted up into him at the new angle, struggling to keep his own moans spilling from his mouth.

Youngmin was completely separated from the door now as they fucked standing up. His hands reached back, desperate to feel Donghyun. He was able to grasp the back of his head with one hand while the other loosely gripped his thrusting hip. 

Donghyun moaned at his boyfriend's almost gentle touch.

The heat in his abdomen transformed into a fire, licking up his insides. His grip on Youngmin tightened as he fucked into him faster, harder. Donghyun released his other hand from Youngmin’s hip to snake it around his boyfriend, grabbing his cock and pumping it in sync with his thrusts.

He could tell that Youngmin was close. 

Donghyun loved the way his boyfriend’s breathy moans hitched and came out increasingly higher pitched as he was really feeling it. He held Youngmin close to his body as he worked him thoroughly. Ass and cock both his to pleasure.

“Donghyunnie~” Youngmin whined desperately.

Donghyun hummed, knowing. He felt a satisfaction roll through him at the same time a white hot sensation started traveling out from inside him. He sped up on Youngmin’s cock and grabbed him tightly around his chest. He felt his boyfriend’s muscles tensing, clenching, with his orgasm.

Donghyun barely had time to prepare before he was finishing as well. “Fuck, ah- Youngminnie-Hyung.” He panted as he pulled out just in time to bend his boyfriend over and spill hotly all over his back.

They stood there, slumped over together in exhaustion as their legs twitched. Once their pants slowly returned to normal breaths, Donghyun stood up and quickly grabbed one of his shirts to wipe his cum off Youngmin’s back.

Youngmin stood and turned around to gently fall into Donghyun’s open arms.

His cheek rested against Donghyun’s hard chest as he huffed out a breath. “Fuck. That…that was pretty fucking great.”

Donghyun chuckled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead. “I can’t argue with that.” He gave a low laugh.

They both jumped at the sound of harsh knocking coming from the door followed by Daehwi’s unimpressed voice. 

“Are you two finished fucking in there?”

**Author's Note:**

> DongPaca are my babies 😭😭😭
> 
> I miss them sooo much!! 
> 
> Please comment and kudos 🥺🥺💙💙


End file.
